


A Woman Left This For You

by morganfm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, My first Drabble, POV River, Shall We Do Diaries Then?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfm/pseuds/morganfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cracks have closed. The Doctor never existed. His wife has something she needs to do.<br/>(Tiny ficlet set at the end of The Big Bang. River Song POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Left This For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Much That Time Cannot Erase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278923) by [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon). 



> I read a drabble, and it sparked one in my head, so I decided to try it out. Apologies for weirdness of fic or other errors, I wrote it in study hall when I should have been studying for finals.  
> For my superawesomelyfantastic beta and friend, starjargon, for writing, and being, the bestiest.

River Song woke, startled at her surroundings, and then wondered why she had done so. Glancing at her calendar, she noticed a day circled in bright blue. The wedding.

She had the strangest feeling that there was something missing from her mind. Something had been... forgotten. Erased. Replaced. And one thought suggested that it wasn't such a bad thing to lose it. Yet another part of her ached with loss, some tiny corner of her mind was screaming that something was wrong...

Shaking off the odd sensation, River finished getting ready.

X >< X >< X

The wedding was a bit dull- ceremonies always were- but the young couple seemed so incredibly happy, and for some reason that made her eyes misty. She didn't know them, but she had to give the bride, this _Amelia Pond_ , the blue book, and it had to be on her wedding day. Nothing was more important. _  
_

At the reception, she set the blue book that was so vital -something told her it wasn't worth trying to think of why- at the bride's place, winked at the groom as she passed, and disappeared outside.

Through a window, River met the confused eyes of Amelia Pond for the first time, and gave her a small smile. It was going to work. She had absolutely no clue what 'it' was, but everything was going to be alright now. That she was certain of.

**Author's Note:**

> This went differently than I wanted it to, but that just means I may have another drabble in me for the near future!
> 
> comments, reactions, and or constructive criticism literally makes my day, and will be rewarded with virtual hugs and cookies.


End file.
